Mione, My Only
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Huit ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Hermione a une dernière chance d'ouvrir son coeur à celui qu'elle aime... Trad de Kalars


Un oneshot tout mignon sur la prise de conscience un peu tardive d'Hermione face à ses sentiments pour son rouquin préféré.

Résumé : Huit ans après avoir quitté Poudlard, Hermione a une dernière chance d'ouvrir son coeur à celui qu'elle aime...

**

* * *

**

Elles entrèrent précipitamment dans Ste Mangouste, tous les trois ensemble, par l'entrée qui était heureusement assez grande. La sorcière à la réception leva les yeux, surprise, mais ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de la regarder. Luna regarda à gauche, Ginny à droite, alors que Hermione se dirigeait directement vers les escaliers, retenant sa longue robe blanche qui volait autour d'elle, ses longues mèches bouclées encadrant son visage. Les bouches des têtes qui se retournaient sur son pasage restaient ouvertes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait une mariée courir dans un hôpital. Elle, bien sûr, ne voyait personne. Elle grimpa les escaliers, ses amies derrière elle. 

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione regarda à droite, puis à gauche avant de se remettre à courir, tenant toujours le bas de sa robe. Elle courut encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à des portes battantes, elles étaient ouvertes ; il y avait une inscription qui y était inscrite, "Salle Nicholas Flamel pour sorciers et sorcières blessés." Elle resta debout quelques minutes, essayant de se calmer. Elle respira un bon coup, humidifia ses lèvres et souffla doucement. Elle entra dans la salle et la première personne qu'elle vit fut lui. Il lui tournait le dos, Ron Weasley, ses cheveux roux étaient plus courts depuis qu'il était devenu l'un des plus célèbres guérisseurs de leur époque. Neville, qui était aussi guérisseur, se tenait debout à côté de lui, penché sur un patient, deux infirmières à côté d'eux. Elle expira doucement. Il se retourna comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé, tout comme Neville et les infirmières.

Mais elle ne voyait que lui. Cette joie intense qui illuminait son visage chaque fois qu'il la voyait, ce sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à elle. Un froncement de sourcil en la voyant en robe de mariée puis une expression légèrement inquiète, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle commence à s'expliquer ici. Il commença à lui dire quelque chose, puis son visage devint dur comme la pierre, il la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi. Il se détourna sans un mot et dit à Neville, « Si tu as fini, nous pouvons aller voir le prochain patient. » Neville, qui regardait Hermione jusqu'à ce moment, se tourna vers Ron et fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Les guérisseurs et l'équipe se déplacèrent vers l'autre lit. Elle marcha vers lui. Ses amies suivèrent. Il entendit le bruissement de sa robe autour d'elle. Il ferma ses yeux fermement durant une minute. Il les rouvrit puis se pencha pour examiner le patient. Elle s'avança vers le lit, mais s'arrêta un peu avant. Il pouvait sentir son parfum fruité. Ron se tourna vers l'infirmière. Hermione fit quelques pas en avant. Il se retourna à nouveau. Elle hésita, puis regarda Ginny d'un air impuissant, désespéré. Son amie l'appela. « Excuses-moi Ron ? Est-ce qu'on pourrais te parler une minute ? »

Il se tourna et fit face à sa soeur, « Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Ginny secoua la tête.

Il dit, « Si ce que vous avez à me dire est si important, vous attendrez que j'ai fini de voir mes patients. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant. » Il se détourna sans un regard pour Hermione.

Les filles suivirent les guérisseurs et les infirmières, avant que la tournée des patients ne soit terminée. Cela prit presque une heure. Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte que le bas de sa robe était sale, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron, mais lui ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Lorsque la tournée des patients fut finie, les infirmières s'en allèrent. Ron retourna à son bueau, alors que Neville prenait un autre chemin. Les filles suivirent Ron.

Plusieurs patients attendaient à l'extérieur pour le voir. Elles prirent trois chaises vides inoccupées et s'y installèrent. Les patients les regardaient d'un œil curieux. L'assistant de Ron, un jeune guérisseur, sorti et appela Hermione pour qu'elle entre dans la pièce. Ginny, pour une certaine raison, répondit d'un ton légèrement en colère, « Laissez les patients entrer d'abord. » Le guérisseur fixa Ginny, puis demanda à un autre patient d'entrer. Après ça, plus personne ne s'occupa des filles.

Hermione attendait depuis un moment déjà. Elle repensait à toutes les fois oû elle avait manqué l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Si seulement elle avait arrêter de le harceler chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, au lieu de le traiter comme un vulgaire étudiant même après que huit années aient passé depuis qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort au cours de leur septième année, et bien qu'il ait été serieusement blessé durant la bataille, Ron avait vraiment bien prit soin de lui. Ca et le fait qu'elle allait commençer sa formation pour devenier Guérisseur avait incité Ron à le devenir lui aussi.

Si seulement elle avait arrêté de s'inquiéter à propos de leurs différentes origines. Ron n'a jamais pensé qu'il était inférieur à elle, elle le savait, mais elle avait toujours eu un peu peur de Mme Weasley, même si elle savait que Mme Weasley voulait seulement que ses enfant soient heureux.

Elle savait comment Ron se sentait par rapport à Krum, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pas pourquoi il était resté silencieux. _'Jamais compris ?_' se réprimanda-t-elle, elle n'a pas compris ? Elle l'avait effrayé avec son complexe d'infériorité. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné une chance de s'exprimer, toujours une forte envie de le corriger. Il pensait probablement toujours à elle comme à une Miss-Je-Sais- Tout, et qu'avait-elle fait pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord ? Rien ! Elle devait épouser Krum par Merlin ! Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu supporter de la voir quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois. '_Oh Ron !'_ pensa Hermione, _'Qu'ais-je fait ?'_

Luna et Ginny en avaient marre d'attendre, et commençait à discuter tout bas l'une avec l'autre. Hermione les regardait quand elle ne le remarquait pas. Hermione se sentait seule. Elle enleva le diamant de son doigt, appela Luna et lui donna. « Ca ne m'appartient pas, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît la rendre à Victor ? » Elle n'épouserait pas cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas, comment pouvait-elle alors porter cette bague ?

Ron sortit de son bureau et regarda directement Hermione. Elle le vit et se releva, angoissée. Il pointa un doigt vers elle et dit, « Toi ! Entres ! » et attendit qu'elle soit entrée dans la pièce. Chacun autour s'apaisa. Il entra après elle, puis ferma la porte.

« Assis toi là. » Il montra le lit. Hermione s'assit à un coin du lit. Elle avait soudain très peur de lui. Et si elle se trompait ? Mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière maintenant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour commencer parler.

Ron leva sa main et dit, « D'abord, dit que tu es désolé ! » demanda-t-il.

A cet instant, avec ces mots, elle savait que Ron l'aimait aussi. Autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui demandait de lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir eu confiance en ce que ses yeux lui disaient, pour ne pas avoir fait un pas vers lui lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Je suis désolée » puis baissa sa tête, enfouie son visage dans ses mains et pleura en silence. Ron fit le tour de sa table, mit ses mains sur épaules. Lentement, il la fit se tourner vers lui et la prit dans ses bras.


End file.
